Edurne
}} Edurne García Almagro; born 22 December 1985) is a Spanish singer, actress, and television presenter. She rose to fame in late 2005 when she took part in the Spanish casting show Operación Triunfo on TVE and finished in sixth place in 2006. She represented Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 with the song "Amanecer" where she finished in 21st place. Biography Early life and early beginnings Edurne was born on 22 December 1985 in the capital of Madrid, Spain. She started attending auditions as a child. At the age of 9, she became a member of the children's music group Trastos. She also had as a child minor roles in Spanish TV series like Hospital Central (2002) or Ana y los 7 (2003). In late 2005, Edurne auditioned for the fourth series of Operación Triunfo, where she was selected by the show's jury. She was eliminated in the 12th live show, finishing in sixth place in early 2006. Career Edurne embarked on a music career with Sony BMG Spain and released her first studio album, called Edurne in 2006, which spawns the single "Despierta" that debuted on the fifth position on the Spanish Singles Charts, "Amores Dormidos", and "Te Falta Veneno", which were the soundtrack for the Spanish telenovela Yo Soy Bea and both reached the top-twenty in Edurne's native country. 2007 saw the release of Edurne's second studio album, called Ilusión, which produced two singles. "Ven Por Mí" reached, as the album's lead single, the top-twenty in the Spanish Dance iTunes Chart. Edurne released her third album Première on 4 June 2008, with the lead single being "Un Poco de Amor" (Spanish version of Queen's "Somebody to Love)". "Sigo Enamorada de Ti" (Spanish version of "Hopelessly Devoted To You") and "Tú serás para mí" (Spanish version of "You're The One That I Want") were the following singles. Both are songs from Grease, because of Edurne's role as "Sandy" in the stage production Grease, El musical de tu vida from 2007 to 2013. Edurne's fourth studio album Nueva Piel was released in 2010. It produced the two singles "Soy Como Soy" and "Oigo Mi Corazón"; both achieved moderate success on the Spanish charts. Edurne joined the cast of ¡Más Que Baile!, the Spanish version of Strictly Come Dancing, where she took the second place in the final. Edurne released her fifth studio album Climax on 24 September 2013, with the lead single "Pretty Boy", which went straight to number thirty-three on Del 40 al 1 chart, hit list on the most important Spanish music radio Los 40 Principales. "Pankiller" was selected to be the second single and the music video became popular very fast in the social networks because of the comparisons with US popstars Rihanna, Lady Gaga and Madonna. In 2013, Edurne joined the cast of the third season of Tu Cara Me Suena (Your Face Sounds Familiar), a Spanish show where celebrities impersonate singers for charity, where she also was proclaimed winner with the 60% of popular votes with her Christina Aguilera impersonation and her song "Hurt" in the show's finale. From June to December 2014, Edurne presented the comedy show Todo va bien, along with Xavi Rodríguez, on Cuatro. On 14 January 2015, TVE announced the internal selection of Edurne to represent Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 with the song "Amanecer". In the final of the contest, which took place in Vienna on 23 May 2015, the song finished 21st overall. "Amanecer" is included in Edurne's sixth studio album Adrenalina, which was released on 16 June 2015. Adrenalina debuted at number six on the Spanish Albums Chart, her most successful entry since her debut album. On 5 August 2015, it was announced Edurne would be joining Got Talent España (Spanish version of Got Talent) as one of the four judges. In September 2016, Edurne recorded and released a video of the song "Taste the Feeling", a Coca-Cola campaign for the Spanish-speaking world. On 31 October 2018, it was announced Edurne would be joining the cast of daytime soap opera Servir y proteger. On 24 April 2019, Edurne released her first single in four years, titled "Demasiado Tarde", which features Carlos Baute and precedes her seventh studio album. In September 2019, it was announced Edurne would be joining the talent show Idol Kids (part of the Idols franchise) as one of the three judges. North Vision Song Contest 7 Edurne won Made in Andorra 1 so she represented Andorra in the seventh edition of North Vision Song Contest. She sang Painkiller in Liverpool. Discography Studio Albums * Edurne (2005) * Ilusión (2007) * Première (2008) * Nueva piel (2010) * Climax (2013) * Adrenalina (2015) Other Albums * BSO Grease, el musical de tu vida (2008) * BSO Grease, el musical (2011) Singles * "Despierta" (2006) * "Amores Dormidos" (2006) * "Te Falta Veneno" (2006) * "No Quiero Más" (2007) * "Ven Por Mí" (2007) * "Fue Para Los Dos" (2007) * "Un Poco de Amor" (2008) * "Sigo Enamorada de Ti" (2008) * "Tú Serás Para Mí" (featuring Carlos Solano) (2009) * "Soy Como Soy" (2010) * "Oigo Mi Corazón" (2011) * "Pretty Boy" (2013) * "Painkiller" (2014) * "Amanecer" (2015) * "Basta" (2015) * "Demasiado Tarde" (featuring Carlos Baute) (2019) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 7 artists